nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
John Cage
John Milton Cage était un compositeur, poète et plasticien américain, né le 5 septembre 1912 à Los Angeles et décédé le 12 août 1992 à New York. Biographie Élève de Arnold Schönberg , il s'est illustré comme compositeur de musique contemporaine expérimentale et comme philosophe, inspirateur, entre autres, du mouvement Fluxus. Son œuvre la plus célèbre est probablement 4'33, pièce silencieuse pour un(e) interprète pendant laquelle il/elle ne joue pas. Malgré son titre, cette pièce est d'une durée libre, trois mouvements devant cependant être indiqués en cours de jeu. Souvent interprétée par le pianiste David Tudor, posant simplement les mains sur le clavier pour entendre les bruits venant du public ou d'alentours dans une invitation à l'écoute. Cette œuvre souligne plus que n'importe quelle autre l'importance qu'accordait John Cage au silence du fait d'une expérience en chambre anéchoïque dans laquelle il s'aperçut que le silence n'existait pas car deux sons persistaient : les battements de son cœur et le son aigu de son système nerveux. Comme le dit Yôko Ono, John Cage considérait le silence comme une vraie note. Il est courant de prétendre qu'en 1935, faute de place pour pouvoir utiliser des instruments de percussions pour les besoins d'une œuvre destinée à accompagner une chorégraphie de Syvilla Fort, Cage a inventé le piano préparé. Cette idée lui a en fait été suggérée par Henry Cowell, dont il fut l'élève en 1934, et qui faisait déjà de nombreuses expériences dans ce sens depuis les années 1910 (The Banshee, 1917). Cage fut très influencé par le livre New Musical Resources écrit par Cowell avec l'aide d'un professeur de Stanford à partir des leçons du professeur Charles Seeger. Il composa de nombreuses pièces pour piano préparé dont les Sonates et interludes, où le pianiste doit insérer de manière précise entre certaines cordes du piano des objets divers comme des boulons ou des gommes servant à en transformer le son. Il a collaboré avec le chorégraphe Merce Cunningham et créé pour lui des musiques fondées sur le principe d'indétermination en utilisant la méthode de tirage aléatoire du Yi-king. Le mot aléatoire doit s'entendre chez John Cage, en anglais, comme chance et non pas hasard. L'étrangeté de ses compositions laisse transparaître l'influence du compositeur Erik Satie, auteur en son temps incompris de compositions très originales, comme les ésotériques Gnossiennes ou les très sobres et célèbres Gymnopédies. Cherchant à épurer sa musique, il eut la particularité d'écrire ses œuvres sans ponctuation musicale, laissant au pianiste comme seules indications des descriptions d'atmosphère au lieu des traditionnelles nuances. Le travail de John Cage s'appuie sur la recherche, l'expérimentation de la musique. Il fut lauréat du Prix de Kyoto en 1989. John Cage, avec Marcel Duchamp, est un théoricien visionnaire de l'esthétique expérimentale, du moins dans ses applications créatives. James Tenney poursuivra après Cage l'exploration d'une harmonie libérée de l'échelle verticale et de la gamme du piano tempéré. Il découvrira, parallèlement à l'école spectrale européenne, le caractère multidimensionnel de l'harmonie. Les conséquences de ces avancées pour une future science de l'art, au sens rimbaldien du terme, sont déterminantes. Il déclare : « Tout ce que l'on voit, c'est-à-dire tout objet et le fait de le regarder, c'est un Duchamp. ''» Arts plastiques Cage a commencé à peindre dans sa jeunesse, mais il y renonce afin de se concentrer sur la musique. Son premier projet ''Not Wanting to Say Anything About Marcel , date de 1969. Le travail comprend deux lithographies et un groupe de ce que Cage a appelé plexigrams : sérigraphie sur plexiglas. Les panneaux et les lithographies sont toutes constituées de morceaux de mots dans différents types de caractères, tous régis par des opérations de hasard. De 1978 à sa mort, Cage a travaillé avec l'imprimerie de Crown Point, produisant des séries d'impressions chaque année. Score Without Parts (1978), créé à partir des instructions parfaitement notée, et basé sur différentes combinaisons de dessins de Henry David Thoreau . Elle a été suivie, la même année, par Seven Day Diary , réalisé par Cage avec ses yeux fermés, mais qui était conforme à une structure rigoureuse développée en utilisant les opérations de hasard. Entre 1979 et 1982 Cage produit un certain nombre de grandes séries de gravures: Changes and Disappearances (1979–80), On the Surface (1980–82), et Déreau (1982). Ce sont ses dernières gravures. En 1983, il commence à utiliser divers matériaux non conventionnels tels que la ouate de coton, mousse, etc, et ensuite utilisé des pierres et du feu ( Eninka , Variations , Ryoanji '') pour créer ses œuvres visuelles. En 1988-1990, il produit des aquarelles à l'Atelier de Mountain Lake. Le seul film produit par Cage a été l'une des Number Pieces , ''One11 , dirigé par le compositeur et le réalisateur Henning Lohner. Le film de 90 minutes est monochrome. Il est entièrement constitué d'images de hasard déterminés par des jeux de lumière électrique. Il a été achevé quelques semaines seulement avant sa mort en 1992. La première eu lieu à Cologne, en Allemagne, le 19 Septembre 1992, accompagné de la performance en direct de la pièce pour orchestre 103 . Quelques œuvres musicales * First Construction in Metal (1939) * Living Room Music (1940) * Credo In Us (1942) * Sonates et interludes (1948) * Music of Changes (1951) * 4'33 (1952) * Radio Music (1956) * Fontana Mix (1958) * Cartridge Music (1960) * Variations II (1961) * 0'00 (4'33" No.2) (1962) * Cheap Imitation (1969) * HPSCHD (1969) * Branches (1976) * Litany for the Whale (1980) * Ryoanji (1983) * But What About the Noise of Crumpling Paper (1985) * Europeras 1 & 2 (1987) * Four6 (1992) 'Quelques musiques de film ' * Toutes ces belles promesses de * À travers la forêt de Jean-Paul Civeyrac Bibliographie * Silence, trad. Monique Fong, Denoël, coll. Lettres Nouvelles, 1970 et 2004. * Correspondance avec Pierre Boulez, Christian Bourgois, 1991. * John Cage par John Cage, Textuel, 1998. * Conversations avec John Cage, Richard Kostelanetz, trad. Marc Dachy, Éditions des Syrtes, Paris 2000. * Pour les oiseaux : Entretiens avec Daniel Charles, L'Herne, 2002. * Je n'ai jamais écouté aucun son sans l'aimer : le seul problème avec les sons, c'est la musique, trad. Daniel Charles, La Main courante, 2002. * Journal : comment rendre le monde meilleur (on ne fait qu'aggraver les choses), Héros-Limite, 2003. * Marcel Duchamp / John Cage, éd. par Marc Dachy, Éolienne, 2005. * Une année dès lundi : Conférences et écrits, trad. Christophe Marchand-Kiss, Textuel, 2006. * Bischoff, Ulrich (Hg.): Kunst als Grenzbeschreitung: John Cage und die Moderne, cat. exhib. Staatsgalerie moderner Kunst, München 1991 * site général et très complet sur John Cage. Galerie category:plasticien contemporain américain category:Compositeur américain category:Fluxus category:Naissance en 1912 category:Décès en 1992